Mad House
by isingforhim
Summary: A murder based on the Mad Hatter (Once Upon A Time) occurs in fictional Rue Manor (Whodunnit). I originally used this case as part of my twitter game, but want to share it to encourage others to write what they know and love.


**Mad House**

"Greetings, house guests! I'm happy to announce that a Fairytale Ball will be held at the manor! A wide array of items can found in the attic, so please, help yourselves and dm me whom you are dressed as! I will announce each of your names and costumes from the dj booth as you walk down the staircase. When you have descended, you may join me on the dance floor. The maids have placed trays of finger sized appetizers and beverages on the tables that have been set up around the room's perimeter."

Giles goes through the list of all of the surviving house guests in like fashion. Then, he gets to the person who was murdered.

"Last but not least is Bo as Batman! Bo? Bo, are you there?" Sophie walks up to Giles and hands him a note. "I am sorry to cut things short, but I've just been notified of special instructions to have all of us meet downstairs in the morgue. We will continue with the other courses of the meal later."

"Good, we've all made it. That's funny…shouldn't there be a body? Giles picks up a piece of paper that is lying on the cold metal slab. Ah, yes, here we are. Dear Mortals, This week, you will not be going to the morgue location. Instead, Bo's body in the garden…right where I left it. In haste, Your Killer." That explains Bo's absence tonight. I'm afraid he is no longer with us. That's not all that my note says. It also contains your advantage riddle, which is in three parts."

**Part One: What Am I?**

Two opponents advancing, crossing battle lines

Bishops quaking, horses wailing

All for King and country falling

Answer: The chessboard

**Part Two: Card Sequence**

You are told to go to the parlor. When you get there, a note on the pool table says to rearrange the following cards, which are all a part of the Spades sequence, and figure out which one is missing. The Joker card will not be used.

7, Jack, 4, 10, 8, King, 6, 2, 9, 3, 5, Queen Answer: Ace

**Part Three: Anagram**

Use both of your previous riddle answers to help you solve an anagram. You will be rearranging the letters to make three words. You can use each more than once. The answer is the name of a Fairy Tale character.

Tdemhra Answer: The Mad Hatter

**Mad House Advantage**:

Your locations for this murder are Last Known Whereabouts (Attic Costume/Makeup Room) The Killer's Last Known Whereabouts (The Garden) and The Morgue (The Yard). The Crime Scene will be given to the winner of the Advantage Riddle.

Once you have informed me your selection, you are dismissed to the Dining Room, where a hot meal is awaiting you. Have a pleasant evening!

**Mad House Locations:**

Last Known Whereabouts (Attic Costume/Makeup Room)

As you walk in, you note that there is a large lock behind the door that can be used to lock it from the inside. The picture hanging nearby is lopsided and there appear to be scratch marks on the wall. One of the costume racks has some of its costumes pushed to the left. There is a white rag sitting on the floor beside it. The chair at the makeup station has straps attached to the arms. A roll of duct tape and open makeup are sitting on the makeup counter.

The Morgue (The Yard)

You walk to the side yard of the manor and see that a croquet game has been set up. When you follow a blood streak, you notice that Bo's head is sitting on the lawn! There is an orange wig and a large top hat sitting on it! His or her face is covered with white makeup and there is a piece of duct tape over his or her mouth. A croquet mallet with blood on it is lying next to it. A tabby cat walks up to you as you are ready to leave.

The Killer's Last Known Whereabouts (The Garden)

You walk down a stone path and under a lattice into a beautiful garden at the back of the mansion. At the center of a table is a vase with eleven white roses in it. Upon further investigation, you find that each of the roses has been painted red. A cake and other desserts are sitting next to it. There is also a large tea pot. Each of the 13 spots at the table has a plate, tea cup, silverware, a napkin and a small card with a house guests name on it. What is left of Bo's body is in a chair and he or she is wearing everyday Rue Manor clothes. A rose has been place on the table before him. The Killer is planning a tea party for the dead! When you take a closer look at Bo, you notice that his arms each have a bruise that encircles them. There is also one on his or her hand. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice a hidden 3 wheeled cart.

The Crime Scene (Secret Room)

Giles opens a locked room near the attic. When you walk in, you see a guillotine. On the blade is Bo's blood. A table has a stuffed white rabbit and a King or Queen's scepter sitting on an elaborate tray. The unmoving stopwatch beside them reads 6:00. An Ace of Spades costume with blood on it is hanging on a hook nearby.

**Killer Challenge:**

Anyone who is able to correctly list whom everyone (except the deceased) was dressed as tonight will receive a +2 on their case. The list is to be deleted before the state your case is due.

State Your Case:

I made sure that I kept an eye on Bo so that we'd end up in the costume room together. When he and I were alone, I put the finishing touches on my Ace of Spades costume by choosing a scepter and a tray from the prop shelf and pretended to leave. However, instead of walking out, I set my prop down and hit the lock on the inside of the door, so that no one else could enter. I snuck up behind Bo, who was picking out a costume, with a white, Ether covered rag in my hand, and used it to cover his mouth and nose. When he went limp, I brought him or her over to the makeup chair, strapped him down, and applied makeup to his or her face. The skin that was in contact with the straps became bruised. I then finished the look with an orange wig and a top hat. Since Bo started to wake up, I put a piece of duct tape over his mouth, so he couldn't cry out for help. As I lead him or her to the door, he or she bumped a picture, causing it to go lopsided. Bo grabbed the wall with his hand, but I hit it with the scepter, causing him to let go. This left scratch marks behind on the wall. I threatened to hit him or her with it if he or she tried anything else. After a short trip down the hall, it was 'off with his head' using a guillotine. I also left a stuffed White Rabbit with a stopwatch behind. The stopwatch reads 6:00 because 6:00 is always teatime according to the Mad Hatter. I wanted to hint that Bo and I were headed to the Mad Tea Party I'd had the staff set up for me. I moved his body downstairs to the Garden with a three wheeled cart. After a few moments of approving of table from different angles, it was time for some croquet in the side yard. As you can imagine, it wasn't much fun because I had only one head to use. Since the staff and I were tied up with the murder and events related to the festivities, I had just enough time to leave you some notes before the Fairy Tale Ball began. The Ace of Spades, Your Killer #MadHouse


End file.
